dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures of Superman Vol 1 500
* Metropolis * Smallville Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Steel (John Henry Irons) Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * White Rabbit (Angora Lapin) * Dragons :*Homes :*Hype :*Wheels Other Characters: * None Locations: * Metropolis :*New Troy Items: * Steel's Armor Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Eradicator Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * Darryl Wilbur Other Characters: * None Locations: * Metropolis Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Superboy (Kon-El) Supporting Characters: * Guardian (Jim Harper) * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Newsboy Legion :*Big Words II (Anthony Rodriguez) :*Flip (Walter Johnson) :*Gabby II (John Gabrielli) :*Scrapper II (Patrick MacGuire) :*Tommy Thompkins II Villains: * Carl Packard * Paul Westfield Other Characters: * None Locations: * Metropolis :*Project Cadmus Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Cyborg (Hank Henshaw) Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * None Other Characters: * None Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Bibbo Bibbowski | Cast2 = Big Words II (Anthony Rodriguez) | Cast3 = Bill Henderson | Cast4 = Blaze | Cast5 = Carl Packard | Cast6 = Cat Grant | Cast7 = Cyborg (Hank Henshaw) | Cast8 = Eradicator | Cast9 = Flip (Walter Johnson) | Cast10 = Gabby II (John Gabrielli) | Cast11 = Gangbuster | Cast12 = Guardian (Jim Harper) | Cast13 = Jimmy Olsen (New Earth) | Cast14 = Jonathan Kent (Post-Crisis) | Cast15 = Lois Lane (New Earth) | Cast16 = Martha Kent (Post-Crisis) | Cast17 = Newsboy Legion | Cast18 = Paul Westfield | Cast19 = Prankster (Oswald Loomis) | Cast20 = Ron Troupe | Cast21 = Scrapper II (Patrick MacGuire) | Cast22 = Steel (John Henry Irons) | Cast23 = Superboy (Kon-El) | Cast24 = Superman (Post-Crisis) | Cast25 = Tommy Thompkins II | Cast26 = Vincent Edge | Cast27 = White Rabbit (Angora Lapin) | Location1 = Metropolis | Location2 = New Troy | Location3 = Smallville | Location4 = Daily Planet | Location5 = Project Cadmus | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue is triangle #11 (1993). * Superman appeared last as a corpse in ''Superman'' (Volume 2) #77. He was killed fighting Doomsday in ''Superman'' (Volume 2) #75. Superman's next actual appearance is inside of a Kryptonian battlesuit in ''Superman'' (Volume 2) #80. * First appearance of Hank Henshaw as the Cyborg Superman. He appeared last in ''Adventures of Superman'' #468. * Steel (John Henry Irons) makes a chronologically earlier appearance in flashback in ''Superman: Man of Steel'' #23. * The "Last Son of Krypton" is not yet revealed as the Eradicator. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #687. * Superboy (Kon-El) appears next in ''Adventures of Superman'' #501. * The White Rabbit (Angora Lapin) makes a chronologically earlier appearance in flashback in ''Superman: Man of Steel'' #23. Cover Variants Image:Adventures of Superman 500A.jpg|Direct Market Edition (polybagged) Image:Adventures of Superman 500B.jpg|Direct Market Edition (without polybag) Image:Adventures of Superman 500.jpg|Newstand Edition Image:Adventures of Superman 500C.jpg|Platinum Edition | Trivia = | Recommended = * Action Comics * Adventures of Superman * Superman (Volume 2) * Superman: Man of Steel | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Superman image gallery * Superman appearances list * Superman quotes page * Superman Rogues Gallery * Cat Grant appearances list * Cyborg Superman appearances list * Eradicator appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Lois Lane appearances list * Steel appearances list * Superboy appearances list | Links = * Adventures of Superman series index at the Grand Comics Database * Adventures of Superman series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Superman article at Wikipedia * Superman article at Supermanica * Superman series index at the Grand Comics Database }} ----